


Honey-Roasted Tomatoes

by megupic



Series: Chlonath Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chlonath Week, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, chlonath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megupic/pseuds/megupic
Summary: Ms. Boustier's class gets a cooking lesson and Chloe and Nath are paired up. Chaos ensues.





	Honey-Roasted Tomatoes

“Today we will be learning how to make a quick and easy snack: honey-roasted tomatoes!”

They had a guest teacher today: Alya’s mom. She stood in the front of the classroom in her chef’s attire, looking way too professional to be teaching a bunch of teenagers how to cook. Nath was betting that most of them would end up burning the food anyway.

“Ugh, do those two things even go together?”

Nath simply rolled his eyes at Chloe’s outburst. It was way late in the day to have to deal with her. So no one did. Ms. Cesaire simply regarded Chloe with a patient, if level, stare and explained,

“They do, actually. Yes, it is a tad unconventional, but the sweetness of the honey will help balance the acidity of the tomatoes. It’s quite tasty, I assure you, Ms. Bourgeois.”

Chloe huffed impatiently, but judging from how her stance relaxed slightly, she was done fighting. “Fine, but I only trust you because you’re the hotel’s chef.”

“That’s all I ask.” Ms. Cesaire then addressed the rest of the class, “You will be doing this in partners. Everyone pick one person to cook with and we’ll get started.”

Nath supressed a groan. There was a reason why he didn’t sit next to anyone— they all had other friends. Not that he minded sitting and working alone, it just made instances like this difficult. He wouldn’t have minded buddying up with Marinette…

He cast a glance her way and sighed a little when she saw Alya already hooking her arm through Marinette’s.

…but she and Alya were a guaranteed set. The same went for Nino and Adrien, Rose and Juleka, Ivan and Mylene…

It turned out that everyone in the class had a partner–save for one person.

Chloe.

Sabrina must’ve been sick or something because she wasn’t in class that day, which left he and Chloe as the only people without partners once everything was decided.

“Nath, why don’t you come down here and be Chloe’s partner?” Ms. Cesaire suggested. He stiffened and felt his face turn nearly as red as his hair when every head in the class turned to look at him, except for Chloe’s. She was pointedly not looking at him, her nose in the air and her arms tightly folded in front of her.

“Okay…” he said, gathering up his stuff and reluctantly heading to the front of the classroom and taking the spot next to Chloe. He made sure to stand as far away from her as possible while still being at the same station she was at.

“Great, now let’s get started.”

The snack was pretty easy to make, Nath found out, as he sliced the tomatoes and placed them on the oiled baking sheet. As he suspected, he’d ended up doing all the work while Chloe read off the instructions like it was a royal decree.

“Crush the garlic with a pinch of salt, then beat it with the honey, olive oil, and a good grinding of pepper after you’re done chopping those,” she ordered, putting down the instruction sheet.

He ground his teeth and he deftly sliced another tomato in half.

“Here’s a thought: why don’t you do that while I’m cutting them? We’ll go faster that way.” He peered at her through a section of his hair that’d fallen in front of his eyes.  As expected, her lip was curled in disgust.

“What, and ruin my manicure? No way. I don’t do servant work.”

He felt a surge of annoyance, his vision temporarily going red. He didn’t have to deal with this for much longer, did he? Before he could consider what he was saying, the words were already out of his mouth. “Then what does that make me?”

He wasn’t looking at her, his gaze firmly focused on the tomatoes in front of him, but he could hear the self-righteous smirk she was wearing. “Well, you’re probably going to end up working a civil servant job anyway, considering art doesn’t pay much in the real world.”

“Excuse me?”

“Not to mention your hideous fashion taste. It’s a good thing you won’t be making much considering you wouldn’t be able to afford to dress fashionably even if you had the sense. You really should cut that hair of yours, who even wears it like that anymore? It’s like you’re trying to hide from the world, your insecurities really show.”

“I have a knife,” he muttered. But she didn’t hear his empty threat. She was on a roll now.

“You really are doing a great job at this, Nath. You’d make for a perfect servant, and you’d probably make more for your wage than you ever would trying to live off of a starving artist job. Maybe you could find a job at the hotel after graduation. Then again we’d have to stick you somewhere no one could see your outfit clashing like that…or just give you a uniform, whatever works.”

“Chloe.”

“So when you ask ‘what does that make me’ when I talk about servant work, I mean exactly that. A servant. After all, why should I do all my work when someone with much more skilled hands and no backbone can do it for me?”

“That’s it!” Nath was on her before anyone had the chance to even register what was going on. There was a crash, Chloe’s scream, and a thud as their bodies hit the ground next to the fallen tomato tin.

He had tackled Chloe and in the process, knocked over the prepped tomatoes, scattering them all across the floor and over him as he pinned her to the ground, breathing heavily and glaring at her. Nath felt something sticky and cold run down his cheek and through his hair, but he didn’t care. He was too busy savoring the wide-eyes look Chloe was giving him, apparently too shocked by the murderous glare he was giving her.

“Nathanael! Ms. Bourgeois! To the principal’s right now!”

He was loath to do it without making her pay, but he got up and shook out the tomatoes in his hair and wiped what he could of the honey mixture off his face. He grabbed his bag and left without a second glance back.

Today wasn’t the day, but maybe someday he’d show her just how wrong she was.


End file.
